Pada Pai
by ShiryuForever94
Summary: Desafios servem para isso. Primeira e única ficlet em que faço o casal Jared e Genevieve.


**Pada Pai**

ShiryuForever94

**Categoria:** **[Gincana 3 anos] Desafio Ficlet I, Diversidade**, Fanfics Ships Reais, outros ships reais, Jared e Genevieve Padalecki (Supernatural)  
**Advertências:** Nenhuma.  
**Classificação:** PG-13  
**Capítulos:** 1 (one shot)  
**Completa:** [X] Sim [ ] Não  
**Resumo:** Ser pai pode mudar tudo e aproximar um casal.  
**Justificativa:** Esta fic é diversa porque não shippo casais hétero e, PRINCIPALMENTE, porque eu gosto nem um pouco de Genevieve. Somente fiz a fanfic porque escolhi um tema em que eu não precisaria ter uma crise mental. Quem me conhece sabe o quão PADACKLES eu sou e isso, realmente, é diversidade. Acho que será a primeira E ÚNICA fanfic que farei em que Genevieve Cortese será incluída como esposa amada. Espero que seja diverso o bastante. (Só fiz por ser um desafio, unicamente).

O chorinho curto e baixinho fez Jared pular da cama. Ele não sabia que tinha esses instintos até seu filho nascer. Ao seu lado, Genevieve também despertara.

"Hora da mamadeira, Jay. Quer que eu vá?"

"Mas nem pensar! Esses momentos são únicos! Em breve estarei de volta a Vancouver e não sei quando poderei curtir minha família novamente." Deu um beijo na testa da esposa e foi para o lindo quarto do filho.

"Ei, garotão, bateu a fome da madrugada? Acho que posso usar você como despertador. Parece um reloginho." Jared sorria, a imensa barba que cultivava no hiatos das gravações deixando com ar de mais velho, mas em nada prejudicando sua bela aparência. Dormira de calças de pijama compridas e uma camiseta, já que se deixasse o ar condicionado ligado congelaria sua esposa. Eles dois eram incompatíveis no quesito calor: Jared sempre com calor e Genevieve, por ser pequenina e magra, com frio.

O garotinho, Thomas, parou de chorar assim que ouviu a voz do imenso papai que tinha. Jared o pegou no colo e colocou-o no trocador. Virara um excelente trocador de fraldas e rapidamente deixou o filho limpinho. "Agora, vamos aquecer seu leite para você ficar forte e enorme como o papai, ou talvez apenas lindo como a mamãe!"

A casa em que morava com Genevieve Cortese Padalecki era espaçosa. O quarto de Thomas fora totalmente planejado para ser seguro, confortável e aconchegante. A um canto, um pequeno micro-ondas para aquecer a mamadeira praticamente pronta. Era uma daquelas modernas, onde você acrescentava água quente e o pó ficava separado num compartimento em cima. Genevieve era bem criteriosa e cuidava de tudo com precisão. Dentro de um frigobar todo branco e pintado com nuvens, água filtrada e bem limpa.

A mamadeira em uma das mãos, Jared aqueceu a água como aprendera a fazer e misturou com o pó, na exata dosagem para seu herdeiro.

"Depois vou ensinar você a praticar exercícios para ser sempre saudável, comerá muitas frutas e legumes e também será um ótimo aluno!" Jared conversava sem parar, sem sentir cansaço algum. Cuidar de seu filho era algo a que se dedicava de corpo e alma.

"Depois ele fica totalmente desperto com todo esse bate papo e não quer dormir!" Genevieve apareceu à porta numa sensual camisola vermelha, os longos e escuros cabelos adornando o rosto fino.

"Ei, veio me vigiar?" Jared sorriu e foi até a mulher, beijando-a na boca com carinho. "Era para você descansar!"

"Ah, Jay, tenha paciência, você fala com esse vozeirão, nosso quarto é bem ao lado e quer que eu durma?" Ela estava de bom humor e sorria, pegando o filho do colo do pai e quase rindo ao ver que Jared precisava se inclinar bastante para entregar-lhe a criança. "Anda, vai deitar, eu termino aqui. E depois me conte o segredo de conseguir trocar fraldas com essas mãos enormes!"

"Não vou dormir. Ele vai mamar e dormir e, já que estamos acordados..." Jared olhava com ternura, amor e profundo carinho para a mulher que desposara. "Vou ter que voltar ao ritmo intenso de gravações em breve, então, vou esperar você, na cama..."

Genevieve arregalou levemente os olhos e sorriu apaixonadamente. "Não está pensando..."

"Em manter você acordada mais um pouco..." Jared saiu do quarto e tirou toda a roupa, deitando-se nu na imensa cama do casal. Um pouco de sexo e amor com a esposa não seria má ideia, não mesmo...


End file.
